


Steamy Love on the Couch

by underdog008221



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Craig Tucker, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Butts, Cheesy, Couch Sex, Crossdressing, Cussing, Dicks, Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Missionaries, Nudity, Panties, Smut, Table Sex, Top Craig Tucker, Top Tweek Tweak, cowboy position, maid outfit, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog008221/pseuds/underdog008221
Summary: After working at a cafe, Tweek gets a sexy surprise from his boyfriend, Craig.





	Steamy Love on the Couch

Steamy Love on the Couch

Disclaimer: Trey Parker and Matt Stone own South Park and the characters, Tweek and Craig.

Warning: sex scenes!

"What a long day at the cafe!" Tweek opens the door. Closing the door behind him, He feels two arms wrap around him and lift to the couch. He is surprised to see that the person is none other than his boyfriend, Craig.

"Craig!" Tweek perks up as Craig put him down on the couch. He tugs on his shirt to kiss him on the lips. He pushes him down on the couch to deepen the kiss passionately.

"Oh Tweek, my baby," Craig gets up as he swaddles his blonde boyfriend. He put him on his lap to kiss him on the neck.

"Somebody misses me," Tweek sticks his tongue at him.

"I know," Craig holds Tweek's waist while perpetuating his kisses on his neck. His hands soon travel down to his ass. Tweek gasps and moans at his boyfriend's gesture.

"Craig, you cowboy," he teases at the dark-haired man, "What's that for?"

"You're cute and sexy in your maid uniform," admired his boyfriend, "I just don't want other guys to check on my honey."

"Oh Craig, you!" Tweek pouts his lips, "You can be overprotective and possessive of me. I can handle myself."

"Bullshit," he growls as he attacks him with kisses while groping his ass, "I want to show them that you are mine."

"Craig…" Before he opens his lips, he's interjected by Craig's lips. During his make-out session with his lover, he unzips his jacket to show his NASA shirt. He sneaks under his hands to touch his muscular chest and abs.

"Can't keep your hands to yourself?" He winks at him to take off his shirt. He loves how Tweek is blushing like a cherry. The way he bites down his bottom lips. The way he looks away from his own boyfriend shyly. He grabs his chin to capture his lips in a smooch which turns into French kissing. Of course, Craig gains the upper-hand over Tweek to lay him down on the couch.

Pinning Tweek over to attack him with his kisses to imprint some hickeys, he goes south to what's underneath his boyfriend's blue maid uniform. His 'underpants'. If he means by 'his underpants', Tweek is wearing a dainty white pantie much to his glorification.

Craig wolf-whistles at Tweek's pantie, "Nice underpants, baby cake."

He makes his marks on Tweek's inner thigh and his hand is holding on his hips, squeezing them to make him squirm with his 'gah!' and 'ngh'. He finds the noises his honey is making cute.

"Mm...C-Craig!"

Tweek's moans trigger Craig to suck on the bottom of his pantie. He curls his toes on the couch as Craig devours him.

"Craig! C-Craig! Craig!" Craig, smiling at Tweek's pleads, removes his pantie and slingshot it on the floor. He undid his jeans to show his navy-blue boxer; takes off his boxer to reveal a stone-hard bulge. It is enormous to make a comparison with an Eiffel tower from Paris, France.

"Craig did you...?"

"Bring condoms and lube? Yes, I did, baby," He has condoms and bottles of lubes in his hand. Putting them into his dick, he brings Tweek up to his level where his dick is. He inserts himself in Tweek, causing Tweek to brace himself.

"You're tight, Tweek," He seductively wiggles his thick eyebrows at Tweek.

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me already!" huffed Tweek.

"Very impatient and feisty, honey," He slaps Tweek's ass cheek which Tweek winces in pain. He proceeds to thrust him gently, playing with Tweek's ass. Later, he turns it up to pounding harder and faster.

"Mm... Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! F-Faster! H-harder! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Tweek claws Craig's back.

"Want some of that?! My pleasure, baby!" He grunts at him to go further.

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

"Craig! Baby, I!" Tweek bends his back and comes to his level to cuddle him, "Though I enjoy you fucking me, would you mind letting me riding on you?"

Craig looks at him slyly and dives hungrily at Tweek's lips for a kiss, "Sure, my sex kitten."

"Thought so, tiger," Tweek is now on top of Craig, grinding and bouncing on his dick. While doing so, he goes macking on his handsome man, "Oh Craig! Oh yeah! Baby!"

"Oh fuck, Tweek," shocked Craig, "I'm gonna…"

"Yes, that's right baby!"

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Suddenly, they reach their climax. Tweek collapses on Craig to catch his breath. Craig holds on to him, only to reach for a zipper at the back to unfasten and strip Tweek's maid costume. He scatters it on the floor alongside their clothes.

"It's not over yet, honey. Payback time, babydoll!" he gestures him to turn around. He discards the soiled condom away to again put on a fresh new one. He slips his dick through Tweek's asshole, "Perfect, my princess."

He rams in Tweek at a consistent pace with his hands fondling on his honey's creamy, perky ass. His thrusting heightens Tweek's breathing and sex drive as Tweek shakes his ass up and down on Craig which motivates Craig to speed it up.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Go rough with me, Daddy! I want you so badly!"

"You're turning me on right now, honey! Fuck yeah, I'm going to fuck you harder until you become a sexy mess!" Craig goes on to murdering Tweek's prostate.

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes, Craig! Yes, cowboy!" Tweek teases at Craig to keep on torturing him. Craig kisses his back and up to his neck. He nibbles his ear and whisper to him, "Tweek, I'm gonna cum!"

"Go on, big boy!"

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

"Oh, Craig!"  
"Tweek!" he shoots hot semen in Tweek and collapses on him. He did it! He gives Tweek the best sex ever! The best orgasm ever!

"Damn Craig, you're such an animal" purred Tweek, panting heavily. He shifts his focus on and lay down on the couch. He pulls Craig down to smooch his lips, "I love you, baby. You're the man I'm always in love with. "

"I love you too, honey. You're fucking amazing to be my beau since the fourth grade," He kisses him back, "Hey, do you have work tomorrow?"

"Nah, the café closes tomorrow on Sunday. I can tell you want another round or so," He winks at Craig, curling his hair with his finger. He bats his eyes at him to ruffle his feathers.

He chuckles huskily and gives him one more kiss, "Oh honey, you read my mind. But let's call it a night."

"Of course, baby," Tweek and Craig grab a blanket and cuddle next to each other on the couch. Secretively, Craig pinches his honey's ass.

~ Bonus part ~

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, Craig!" His legs wrap around Craig along with his hands

"Oh, Tweek! My honey!" He is pulverizing Tweek relentlessly on the table of their living room. He smacksTweek's ass.

Slap!

"How about that, honey?!"  
"Oh yeah! Faster! Fuck me harder!"

"Tweek! Craig!"

Suddenly, they are interrupted by the sound of the door opening. They see their friends, Clyde and Token, opens their jaws and widen their eyes at them.

"Gah!" yelped Tweek.

"What the fuck?!" exclaimed Craig.

"Oh my god," Token looks away at the vulgar scene of them dry-humping each other.

"Ahhh! I can't believe they're having sex! Before me!" cried Clyde.


End file.
